Little Miss Townsville
by ppgdreamer
Summary: The girls get caught in the middle of a scheme. Be nice, :
1. Chapter 1 Ms Bellum's Secret

**Hello everyone! I'm BACK.**

**I've wanted to post this story about 6 months ago but it got deleted by a virus so I was pissed for a while and put it off...**

**I'm trying to put it together the way i originally had. This one's more innocent, heehee**

**Anyway, here's a new one, and I hope you guys enjoy it too! :)**

Chapter 1 Ms. Bellum's secret

_The city of Townsville... is pretty busy! Everywhere people are bustling around, doing stuff. Y'know why? Coming up is their foundation day! _

_And no one was as busy as the mayor... well he should be. He says he is though. What the hell is he doing?_

"Pickle cake, pickle jam, pickle salad, pickle ice cream!" Mayor gleefully wrote on his memo pad.

"Ahem," Ms. Bellum towered over her tiny boss. "Some papers to sign mayor.."

"What dya' think of pickle juice to wash it all down, huh, Ms. Bellum?" The Mayor waved the thick list in front of her, ignoring the statement. "Pickles and sweets, my favorites!"

"Uh, yes." She accepted it and secretly crumpled it in her pocket, making a mental note to talk to the chefs first thing tomorrow. Somehow, nobody ever really shared the mayor's taste.

"You know what, why don't we ask some responsible citizens to decide the menu."

"Sure Ms. Bellum, whatever you say." The mayor waved it off-handedly. "Hey! Why don't we ask the Powerpuff Girls? They'd know."

* * *

"I'm as much as a Powerpuff as you are!" Princess' voice thundered in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten play ground.

"You're not!" Bubbles screamed back. "You don't even wanna help people!"

"I can have powers, I can do anything I want!" The girl ignored her.

"You don't even care!" Buttercup added.

"I can even replace Blossom!" The sentence brought silence.

"She did NOT just go there." Buttercup whispered to her sister.

"Why not? I'm a redhead, I'm smart, I can be a leader!"

"You don't know ANYTHING about being a Powerpuff." Blossom finaly butted in. "We have more responsibilities than you know! People really depend on us."

"Oh how _mature_ Blossom. Depend on you to what? Be Townsville's poster girls? Be in movies? Have dinner to decide what's for dinner?"

"Girls!" Ms. Bellum's voice interrupted. "I'm picking you up today. The Mayor wants to have dinner to discuss what's for dinner." Princess gave them a smirk.

"Gee, thanks Ms. Bellum." Buttercup muttered.

"Buttercup! She didn't know!" Blossom elbowed her sister.

"I'm sick of being seen as just a poster girl," Buttercup spat the last words out. "Whatever that means."

"A poster girl, or child can be a positive thing girls." Ms. Bellum helped them into her car. "It means you stand for something. I think your friend didn't know what it meant either when she used it. She actually gave you a complement!"

"Yeah but a symbol for what?" Buttercup grumbled, unconvinced.

"It's what you show people, Buttercup. Cheer up. Look, here we are."

They went to the Mayors office and saw :

**All apointments for today canceled**

**Mayor at special meeting**

**Appoinments resume tomorrow**

**Don't call us, we'll call you!**

"What day is it?" Ms. Bellum sighed.

"Friday." Bubbles said promptly, and sang. "Friday, today is Friday! Friday, Friday what a happy day!"

"Friday, he has pickle hour! Oh sorry girls, I guess we'll have dinner sometime later."

The Powerpuff's faces looked so downcast that Ms. Bellum suddenly found herself saying, "You know what? Let's have a slumber party at my house! I'll call the Professor and we'll pick your things up on the way."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

* * *

"Make yourself at home. I'll order some pizza." Ms. Bellum led them into her classy penthouse.

"Cool!" Buttercup flew to the windows. "I can see EVERYTHING!"

Bubbles joined her sister to gape.

Blossom browsed around the bookshelves and saw a pretty pink notebook. "Girls! Check this out!"

It was Ms. Bellum's scrapbook when she was younger! The girls flipped through it happily.

"She was sportstar!" Buttercup pointed at a picture of her holding up trophy just big enough to cover her face.

"She was pretty smart!" Blossom said when they turned to a picture of Ms. Bellum awarded with a certificate right in front of her face.

"She was talented!" Bubbles flipped through more pictures of Ms. Bellum receiving various awards. "Too bad her face is always covered. We'll never know for sure if she was pretty."

"I think she was, look!" Buttercup pointed to another picture. "Little Miss Townsville? I never heard that one before. Must be a pageant."

"Pageant?" Blossom looked at her.

"Hello? Beauty contest? You're the genius, remember?"

"I _know_ what that is, I just can't believe she'd join that. It's so sexist."

"Sexist? Isn't that a bad word?" Bubbles whispered.

"No! It means discrimination of gender."

She received a clueless look from her sister. "Fine, it means something bad."

"So Ms. Bellum is _bad?_" Bubbles' blue eyes were close to tears.

"No! She's.. AH!" She looked to Buttercup for help. The girl just shrugged. "She's not bad."

"Oh okay." Bubbles turned the pages again.

"Dinner!" Ms. Bellum called.

"What's Little Miss Townsville?" The three blurted out.

* * *

"My ultimate failure." Sedusa fumed, looking at the top most floor of the luxury building.

"She gets to be Little Red Riding Hood, I was the back-up dancing bunny! That perfect little witch! Why did I even pass this way!"

She kicked a can out of her way. "And that sculpture contest! I swear my Colliseum was good but they had to choose her Eiffel Tower!"

A hobo stared at her.

"Whaddya looking at? Did you know boys looked at her that way too! So I joined that dumb contest! Then what? SHE freaking WON!"

* * *

"Then my friend, she became wild at the contest then dissappeared. Since then, everyone was opposed to the contest. So it was held only once and never again."

"Why did you join Ms. Bellum?" Bubbles asked.

"Because my father was good friends with the Mayor and they both thought it was a great idea. The winner was to be model of Townsville to show what was it like to be a good citizen! My father was so sure it would be me."

"And it was!" The girls chimed in.

"But I was never proud of it."


	2. Chapter 2 The Mayor's ? Decision

**Chapter 2 The Mayor's (?) Decision**

_The city of Townsville… is business as usual. Sedusa is robbing the bank. And guess who's coming after her? _

"Stop her!" Buttercup yelled and sped away.

"Yeah, like what else should we do?" Bubbles followed.

"I think that was my line." Blossom mused while matching Bubbles' speed.

"Which one?"

"The first one. I always give the command. Leader?"

"Well, whatever you say Blossom. But seriously, we shouldn't keep following what the posters are saying about us."

"Why's that?"

"Look." The two stopped in front of a big billboard. "You're always the smart, leader girl. Buttercup is the cool, fighter girl. I'm just the cute, clueless girl." She sniffled.

"Ok, stop. Let's look for Sedusa for now, and we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok," Bubbles sniffled.

* * *

Sedusa ran through a narrow path between buildings. She could hear the whiff of Buttercup's flight. Suddenly she was pulled into a corner, or rather another dimension.

"_Well_, as **usual**. _Robbing banks for money, spend it on designer clothes, trips around the world, then what_?"

"You don't have interest in that." Sedusa grumbled, hugging the money bag closer. "What do you want, Him?"

"_Is there anything wrong with concern for a_ girlfriend?"

"Isn't a boyfriend what you're looking for?" Sedusa managed to smile knowingly.

"**SHUT UP!**" Him's voice raised. "Anyway… _What's you're life going to be? Just a cycle, robbing, spending and running_?"

"At least I have boyfriend. You know, from that gang? I think you found the guy with the stupid retro hair really cute once."

"**Shut UP!** You're pushing it!"

"Just cut to it Him, I'm not Blossom."

"_Yes, but you were a lot like another redhead once_. _Nearly just as_ perfect, _until the last moment_."

Sedusa glowered. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Why waste all this talent in a tiresome cycle? Make a **goal** Sedusa. _What do YOU really want?_"

* * *

"She's gone." Buttercup scratched her head.

"We're sorry we missed it." Bubbles quickly said. She knew Buttercup gets angry easily.

"It's OK, I'm tired anyway," said Buttercup, very much to her sisters' surprise. "In fact, I'm sick and tired of having to do this every, single, day!

"Well, we all are. C'mon, we've been through this before! Let's get back to Ms. Bellum."

"You cannot bring that pageant up again!" Ms. Bellum was trying so hard not to raise her voice.

"Why not?" The Mayor off-handedly grinned. "It can raise funds, people enjoy and we find a model citizen!"

"But we already have model citizens."

"Really?"

"The Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh right!" The Mayor stared for a while at the billboard just in front of his window. "They even have a theme song."

Ms. Bellum sighed in relief.

"But, we need model citizens that can show even if they're average, they can be good models!" A new voice joined the conversation.

"Right!" The Mayor perked up. "and you are?"

"I'm S—Sofia!" The woman quickly recovered and shook hands with the Mayor. "I'm an event organizer from another town. I called on the phone?"

"OH yes! Ms. Bellum, This is Sofia, she's going to organize the pageant."

"But we haven't decided already!"

"We'll call a town meeting of all the respectable citizens!"

* * *

_The city of Townsville Downtown City Hall_

"I don't believe this." Ms. Bellum grumbled beside Ms. Keane.

"Me neither. I thought all this frenzy was over!"

Professor sat with the girls. "Now please behave while it's going on!"

A golden throne was heavily dumped beside him, and a big man in a white tuxedo sat on it.

"Oh, hello there."

The man just grunted.

"Great, Princess is beside us," Bubbles muttered.

"Ahem." The Mayor began. "This meeting is called for the program of the foundation day. Ok uh, well. Uh…" He looked to Ms. Bellum for help.

Ms. Bellum crossed her long legs and we'll just imagine her raising an eyebrow.

The Mayor's legs shook. What was he going to say! All that was entering his mind was just pickles! Oh what a comfort it would be to get home to Mrs. Mayor and crunch on pickled pickle chips!

Sofia then stepped in.

"What the Mayor is proposing is that, in honor of Townsville's celebration, we should organize a search for a model citizen!"

"That could be me!" Everyone heard Professor's loud exclamation.

Buttercup covered her face. "Here we go."

"However," The woman continued. "It will be in the form of a pageant search, so look for that perfect little girl!"

"AW!" Blossom tried not to wince at the Professors open reaction.

"Why only girls?" Ms. Keane spoke up. "Even a boy can be a model citizen!"

"Yeah!" said all the mothers of sons.

"Well, we'll have search for them too, and whoever wins in Little Miss Townsville will be in posters with him. But, it will be by secret voting. All in favor say OK!"

"OK!" said all the mothers of sons.

"Better?"

"Mm-hmm." Ms. Keane sat down again, feeling defeated.

"But why do the girls have pageant show? Why not the boys?" Professor asked in his seat.

"My dear, do you hear yourself? Anyway we need to raise money, and a pageant for girls will bring everyone in! Right Mr. Morebucks?"

He grunted positively.

"And what's more, if they can have the chance to be in Little Miss USA, or other great pageants, it can put Townsville on the map!"

"We're not on the map?" Bubbles asked loudly.

"No honey, try it." Sofia said condescendingly. "Now all in favor of pageant say OK!"

"OK!" Said everybody except Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum who stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 3 Competition

Competition

"I think I'm going for Snow White." Buttercup finally decided.

"Why?" Blossom distractedly asked her sister while flipping through the magazine.

"Well she's only Princess with short black hair and I think I'm pretty pale anyway."

"Well Disney's not the only basis for Princesses you know."

"I know, but they're the most recognizable." Buttercup laid on their bed.

Bubbles suddenly flew in. "It's perfect!" She held up a picture."

"Cinderella?" Both her sisters sat up.

"She's blonde, has blue eyes and wears blue! She's totally me! I'm gonna tell Professor!" She squealed.

"You know, this is isn't too bad at all." Buttercup told Blossom.

"Yeah, there's no competition, no fighting. And whoever wins, we're happy!"

* * *

"Disney Princesses? Animals? These are their costume choices?!" Sofia slammed the papers on the Mayor's table.

"Everybody voted to keep it innocent." He munched on his pickles. "Plus, Ms. Bellum won't use her connections if I didn't agree and more importantly..."

"Here we go," Sofia muttered under her breathe.

"She the little Green notebook is in her HANDS!"

This is new, Sofia thought. "What's that?" She asked out loud.

"The pickle recipes! And the contact numbers of every pickle supplier in the country!"

Sophia kept herself from making a face.

* * *

"Boys, be on your best behavior today because people will be watching if you can be Townsville's star!" Ms. Keane said cheerfully. "And girls, please submit the names of your costumes later."

"Why didn't I think of it before!" Blossom quickly scribbled on her paper.

"Who is it?" Buttercup peeked over her shoulder.

"The Little Mermaid! She's a redhead,"

Princess stopped mid-walk. "Who did you say?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"Oh no, you cannot choose her! She's mine!" She flaunted her scented notepad with 'The Little Mermaid' written in gold ink.

"Seriously? For an entry?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Ssshhh!" Princess waved a hand. "You'd better change that right now!"

"Why Princess? Do you feel afraid that I might be better in costume?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine. Bet you won't have top-notch designers to help you out anyway!" Princess stalked off.

"Didn't know you could be bad if you wanted to," Buttercup congratulated Blossom.

"I feel horrible." Blossom groaned. "Though she deserved it but..."

* * *

"Daddy!" Princess screamed, storming into the mansion. "I want a famous costume designer!"

Her father grunted.

"No, Versace isn't costume! But I do want her for the evening gown... Daddy focus!"

He moved in his chair and grunted.

"The Hunger Games movie costume designer? Well that's an idea..."

* * *

"This is fun!" Bubbles flew among the fabric in the store. "Professor, could I have these really shiny stuff?"

"Let's see Bubbles," He went and checked with the stuff.

"Hi Powerpuff girls!" Robin's soft voice said.

"Hi Robin! What's up?" Buttercup and her sisters flew down.

"Just shopping for stuff, I'm gonna be Belle!"

"It's perfect!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. And I'm practicing for it too... I'm going to sing Be Our Guest! You wanna hear?"

"Sure!" The girls chorused.

"Now dear, don't reveal your talent to the competition!" Her mother picked her up before she could begin.

"B-b-but..." Robin looked sadly at the girls. "Bye..."

"Competition?" Bubbles mumbled sadly.

The Professor looked at them in surprise. "Why so glum? I've got your material!"

"We're competition... Robin can't show her talent to us..." Blossom said.

"It's because you have a chance girls!" Sophia brightly inserted.

"Really?" Buttercup squeaked.

"When others see you as a competition, they see you as a threat! You're the Powerpuffs! You can beat them anyway you want!"

"Well thanks, I guess, Sophia," Professor pushed the girls along to get out. "But nobody here is threatened."

_Oh, they are now. _She thought. She knew how young minds worked.

* * *

Voices kept butting into Blossoms thoughts that night. _You're the Powerpuffs! You can beat them anyway you want! But if we're the Powerpuff Girls, which of the Powerpuff Girls is the Townsville star? Buttercup? Nahh... she's too violent. Oh no, it can't be Bubbles! She's sweet and pretty but does she have what it takes to personify the good values of Townsville? It has to be ME! I'm pretty enough, I'm tough but not too violent and I'm smart. Hah! I'll kill the interview portion._

Beside her, Buttercup's mind was also restless. _See you as a competition, see you as a threat! Who is a threat among us? Bubbles? Hah, she's too sweet to be a threat... But then again Maybe they're looking for that stuff! I have to be sweeter and more talented than her! Blossom thinks she's a shoo-in with her long red hair, well I can beat her in the interview! I can be more Powerpuff-y if I want to!_

Bubbles usually pleasant dreams were disturbed too. _I'm not as smart as Blossom and I'm not as tough as Buttercup. But Buttercup's not pageant material anyway. She's too mean. Blossom's waay too bossy and waay too smart. I'm sure nobody will understand her anyway. She thinks she can do us over the interview when the truth is, everybody just nods stupidly back! Well, I'll just have to find that thing to make everyone nod back!_

_Oh no! What has that Sophia done to our innocent girls? What will this do to everyone?_

_Next day, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten._

"Well, today is pretty silent!" Ms. Keane forced herself to be cheerful. _What with every boy artificially nice. Even Mitch pulled out a chair for Robin! Then the girls are in a silent war. Things don't change._

"Nice pigtails, Bubbles." Buttercup said awkwardly.

"Thanks, uh... nice dress. Is it new?" Bubbles knew the stupid answer.

"No. Ah, hehe.. same old thing I wear everyday!"

"What the hell's wrong with you people?" Princess looked weirded out. "Oh I know... Sizing up the competition!"

"We are so not!" Buttercup said defensively. "We stick for each other!"

"No, you don't!" Princess sang.

Later at home, the girls were practicing their performances.

"I have an idea girls! Why don't each of you perform like it's already the talent show and we'll help each other out with the stuff to improve!" Professor said, entering the room.

"Uh well," Blossom was on the bed, asking herself pageant questions.

"Mmmm..." Buttercup was in one corner memorizing some lyrics.

"Sure, WHY NOT?" Bubbles flew out of the closet, clothes exploding from it.

A stage was set and the Professor sat down, popcorn in hand.

"Who's going first?"

"Rocks, papers, scissors anybody?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Alphabetical order."

"Our names all start with B"

"Not all the letters."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"No wait! That means I'm first! B-L"

"Too late!"

"Show must go on!" The girls pushed Blossom on stage.

* * *

The Professor bumped into Ms. Bellum downtown. "Hi, Ms. Bellum."

"Hello Professor, how are the girls?"

"Great! Well, I don't know..."

"Tell me!"

"Well, we put on this mock talent show to practice their talents, next thing I knew, Bubbles was saying Blossom's monologue was boring, making fun of Buttercup's sing and dance act and the two ganged up on Bubbles, calling her names until she cried!"

"Oh dear,"

"I don't know what I've done! I mean I've tried everything to treat them fairly and suddenly they're asking me to choose who's the best! Luckily the phone rang and now they're off fighting Him."

"Don't worry, I'll try to talk with them. Maybe after they clean up Him, it will be smoother."

* * *

"I do NOT sound like an engine when I sing!" Buttercup express her anger through a powerful punch to Him's nose.

"YES you do!" Bubbles lasered at Him mercilessly. "Blossom said so too!"

"You did?!" Buttercup gave her dagger eyes.

"I did not!" She lied.

"You did!" Bubbles protested as Him fell over.

"Hey! Do I sound like an engine?" Buttercup slapped Him awake.

"No, your voice has that husky quality. It's good for a rock song." Him managed to breathe out.

"You're just jealous 'coz all you have is interview to rely on!" Buttercup screamed.

"You're jealous 'coz you have NOTHING to offer!" Blossom screamed back.

Bubbles uneasily watched her sisters fight again. The police took Him away. That fight was over but this one was just reaching its climax.

"Guys?"

"What, you have soooo much to offer?" Blossom glared at her. "'Coz I'm so boring? What makes you think your self-composed song about rabbits and elves more appealing!"

Bubbles screamed and leapt at them.

And they rumbled through town. And they're not the only ones.

_Girls all around Townsville were CRAZED! __I've said this before but oh no! What have they become?_


End file.
